Learning to Fly
by 12-Midnight Star-99
Summary: Arctica Frost, AKA Frostbite, is a new super hero. Daughter of two Normo born Super hero's, Avalanche and Animorph. Now at the age of 15, she has finally reached her goal of becoming a superhero. Now that she has taken her first step along this path, with no chance of turning back, will she live to regret it or will she rise to become a great Superhero.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I (sadly :P) don't own nor have any claim to the mighty med series or characters, only the OC's in this fic :)**

"You can do this." I whispered to myself as I walked into the school. I scanned the area around me, I had done plenty of research on Normos and their habits so I was fairly confident I could pull of my disguise. I took a deep breath as I arrived at my first class for the day, Biology. According to the books I'd read, it was all to do with living things. Could be quite interesting. I thought to myself.

As I entered the class I immediately picked out the cliques. There was a group of pretty girls at one corner, no doubt the popular girls. Behind them, right at the back, were some guys in sports jackets, laughing with the occasionally glance the girls, no doubt they were jocks.

There were several others that I could see as well, two in particular caught my eye, the one was waving around a comic book in one hand. They appeared to be in a deep discussion on it. I grinned, it would probably be a lot harder to hide who I was if I befriended some nerds who seemed to be experts on all things super, but I just couldn't help herself. I walked up to them, resisting a laugh when I heard what they were discussing.

"No way! The Frostbite could never defeat Snowstorm!" The taller of the two declared. "Snowstorm is stronger _and_ more experienced. Frostbite is just a new rookie."

"Yeah but only one comic has been released!" The other one argued, "She could have other powers! And end up even stronger than Snow!" I smiled at this comment decided that now was a good time as any to introduce myself.

"That's true, she could have other powers as well for all we know." I grinned at their shocked faces. "Hi, I'm Arctica Frost. I just started here." I introduced myself to them.

"Hey, I'm Oliver, and this is Kaz." The shorter, blonde boy greeted.

Arctica? That's a weird name." the one called Kaz laughed

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's really strange hmm, _Kaz_." He said putting emphasis on his friends name, before turning back to me and smiling. "You read comics?" he added curiously, it wasn't often the duo met a girl who liked comic books.

"Hell yeah!" I smiled and sat down on a desk opposite them. "And from the looks of things, you guys are mega fans."

The spiky haired one, Kaz, grinned and shared a look with Oliver. "You have _no_ idea."

Oliver looked like he was about to say something, but the teacher walked in, silencing their conversation. I hoped off of my desk and sat at the one in front of Oliver. I grinned, looks like I was going to enjoy Normo School.

As the bell rang for the end of school, I waved goodbye to my new normo friends. At lunch Oliver and Kaz had introduced me to three other normos, Jordon, Connie and some really weird guy named Gus. I couldn't help thinking I recognised Connie though… and that Gus guy really reminded me of those pets from Caldera, it was actually really funny.

After I'd rounded the corner I pulled out my phone to check the super hero news, hoping there was something interesting happening today. She spotted several new reports, today appeared to be a pretty busy day for all of the big supers. As she started checking the reports, a new one popped up.

 _"This just in! The Villain, Echo, has escaped from Mighty Max! He was rumoured to be heading towards his old hideout…_

I grinned as the reporter continued with her story, this was perfect! Echo was a pretty pathetic Villain by any standards, he would be perfect for me to showcase my powers, maybe I could even show off one of my other powers… though those could be unpredictable… it was also unlikely for any of the other, bigger supers, like Tecton or the Crusher to go after him, so my chances of being the sole one after him were pretty high.

I quickly ducted away into an empty ally, so she was hidden from sight. I then focused on using my shape shifting ability to alter my appearance into my super hero disguise.

My long, dark curls started to straighten out, lighten and shorten, until it was a smooth silver bob, and my originally sky blue eyes, were now the same silver shade as my hair. I had also shed my jeans, top and hoodie was now wearing my super hero outfit, consisting of skin tight blue and white tights and a matching short sleeved midriff top which showed off the blue snowflake birthmark around my belly button, my super hero signature mark.

I grinned at my new outfit, before quickly shape shifting into a falcon and flying towards Echo's hide out, an old abandoned were house. Incredibly cliché and predictable, it was no wonder he wasn't taken seriously.

It wasn't long before I arrived at the 'hide out,' a couple minutes after Echo. I shifted back to my super hero self, and quietly snuck in, my naturally bellow 0 temperature allowing me to easily slip past the thermal sensors undetected.

After a short time of manoeuvring through the lair, I finally arrived at the central room, where Echo was hunched over a computer, planning his next move.

"Freeze Echo! Playtimes over!" I called to him from the doorway, my hand held out to blast him if he tried to escape.

"Frostbite? Seriously? They sent you to come after me? Oh now I'm just insulted!" the Villain retorted grumpily. "I mean, you're a rookie! Even Skylar Storm would be better and she hasn't even got any powers!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, now you're just getting irritating!" I glared at him, preparing to knock him out with an ice beam, when I recalled the conversation this morning with my Normo friends. _I suppose I could try one of my other powers, just to prove that I'm not as pathetic as everyone seems to think._

My finger tips started to crackle with electricity, and before I could re-think my plan, I sent an electric shock to Echo, knocking him unconscious.

"Yes! It worked! I mean… Of course it worked!" I grinned, slightly embarrassed as I remembered that everything I said would get published by Ambrose. "Okay… now it's time to return you to Mighty Max, this time for good." I approached the unconscious Villain, ready to take him back to Mighty Max, when a shadow fell over me. before I could turn around to see who else was there, a wave of agony washed over me, spreading from between my shoulder blades. I screamed in pain as everything went black.

 **Okay so this is a story that's been playing around in my head for a while now, what do you guys think?**

 **Oh and a big shout out to TKDP, an awesome author with tons of talent who helped me come up with some ideas, such as the name Arctica Frost, as well as gave me some great advice! Thanks so much :D**

 **Oh! and if any of you are confused about Arctica/Frostbites powers, they'll be explained more in chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

(No one's POV)

Kaz sighed, spinning in his chair. "I'm bored… it's been like…" he paused to count on his fingers. "Two days since anything exciting has happened."

Oliver groaned. "Well, then… fill in your patient forms. You still haven't touched last week's ones!"

Kaz rolled his eyes, "Oh paperwork! That sound fun!" he said sarcastically. Before Oliver could reply, the alarm rang off, signalling the arrival of an injured hero.

"Horace? What's going on?" Oliver asked his boss as the older man wheeled in a young hero on a gurney.

"Frostbite, she was ambushed by an unknown villain. She appears to have been shot with some sort of dark energy." Horace answered the two boys, "It should flush out of her system anytime between an hour and a thousand years! Most likely a few days though." He shrugged, getting ready to leave.

"Hey… what's happening to her hair?" Kaz asked him before he could leave, the passed out hero's hair was growing, and darkening, until it was black and down to her waist.

"Oh, that's one of her powers; she is able to manipulate her appearance. The silver hair and eyes are just her hero disguise, this is how she really looks." Horace said. "I'm leaving you two in charge of her." He added before turning around and heading off.

"Hey Kaz, don't you think she looks familiar?" Oliver frowned, trying to think where he knew this girl. "Arctica!" he blurted out. "It's the new girl we met this morning!"

"No way… Arctica is a Normo, like us. Isn't she?" Kaz frowned, leaning over to examine the girl. It was at that moment that Arctica started to wake up, evident by the sudden scream and the blast of ice that shot Kaz backwards.

"Huh? What's going on where… Mighty Med?" Arctica muttered looking around her, her eye freezing on the two teenage boys. "O-Oliver? Kaz? What are you two doing here? _How_ did you even get here?"

Oliver glanced nervously at Kaz, who was currently dusting frost off of his shirt. "Hey Arc… Well um… me and Kaz are doctors here an-"

"Why didn't you tell us you're a hero! I mean that's kind of a big deal!" Kaz interrupted his friend.

"Um… pretty much for the same reason you guys didn't tell me you were doctors." Arctica frowned and tried to sit up, before wincing in pain.

"Hey, take it easy, you'll probably be a little week and sore for the next few days." Oliver said.

She nodded and lay back, frowning. "But… what am I doing here? Last thing I remember was leaving school. Why am I in my super suit, and in Mighty Med?"

Kaz shook his head. "Not until you tell us everything!"

Arctic rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine. My name really is Arctica. My parents were the super heroes, Avalanche and Animorph, both of them Normo born. My mom, Avalanche, had the ability to control all the elements, including weather. My dad a shape shifter. I was born with the powers from both sides." She paused to grin at the boy's surprised faces.

"I've never been able to fully use the powers from my mom's side, only her Ice powers. When it comes to the others, I often glitch, miss my target or they end-up backfiring on me. On my dad's side, I can shape shift into animals, like him, and manipulate my appearance, as you've no doubt notice." She looked between the two boys. "Okay, so now I've told you everything about me, can you please explain to me _why_ I'm here, and why it feels like I was shot in the back with fire."

Oliver sighed, still only half sure about the situation, he had read the chart that Horace had handed him, but, unsurprisingly, it had very little information. "From what I heard, you were on a mission, after some bad guy, somewhere along the lines you were attacked." He shrugged. "Horace said that he doesn't know who the villain is."

"Oh! And you also have some sort of poisonous dark energy in you! It'll take a little while for it to leave your system!" A surprisingly cheerful Horace added as he returned. "I've got this little formula her, it should counter the energies effects." He handed a small vial of a glowing purplish liquid and syringe to Oliver. "Just inject it into her."

"Wait inject? So… N-needles?" Oliver stuttered slightly, causing Kaz to roll his eyes.

"Just give it here!" He grabbed the vial and syringe from his needle phobic best friend, and loaded the fluid into the syringe. "Okay, hold still Arc…"

Arctica sighed and held out her arm for the injection. "Hey, are you scared of needles?" she asked, wincing as the needle pierced her skin.

Kaz grinned. "Yup. Oh! And Elbows! They terrify him!"

"Kaz! Shut it!" Oliver muttered to his best friend, "It's embarrassing!"

Arctica laughed. "I'll say. Elbows? Come on! You have got to be kidding!" she grinned and started to sit up again.

"Okay! We get it! I have a weird Phobia. Can we please move on now!" Oliver sighed.

Kaz grinned. "Oh sure buddy!" he said, before waving his elbows at his best friend.

"Stop it! Kaz!" Oliver

"Shame Kaz, I think he's had enough." Arctica grinned. "Oh, and Oliver..." she added, elbowing him.

"Hey! Cut it out you two!" Oliver frowned, backing away to the main desk, leaving the other two in a laughing fit.

 **Thanks TKDP and DisneyChanelLover for your reviews :) and for favouriting and following respectively.**

 **Sorry for the slow update I'm having problems with my laptop right now and I'm finding it hard to post. Hopefully the next one will be up sooner. Don't forget to Review!**

 **Until next time! X-X-Midnight Star-X-X**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for the late update, and the short pathetic post, my laptop is having serious problems so i couldn't use it. I ended up writing this on my phone just so i could post it. Its no where near what i originally planned and i know its really pathetic. Hopefully the next one will be a little better and longer.**

 **Disclaimer: i have absolutely zero claim to the mighty med series or any of its cannon characters i do however own the three OCS in this story!**

* * *

A few hours had passed since Arctica had been brought into mighty med and she seemed a lot better. The injection she'd been given had cleared most of the dark energy from her system, and Horace said the rest would leave in a few days.

Arctica was currently chatting with Skylar/Connie. It was still a bit of a shock to her that three of the five friends she'd made at Normo school knew about the super hero world.

"I still can't believe the Annihilator stole your powers! You were the most incredible super! 10 times what tecton is." Arctica exclaimed. Skylar had been explaining what had happened at her last real battle.

"Yeah... It really sucks... I don't know how Normo's live like this!" Skylar groaned. "I can't wait to get my powers back!"

Arctica grinned. "I'm sure you will soon. Especially since Oliver is so determined to do whatever he can for you." She teased, his crush on the ex-super hero was so obvious she couldn't believe Skylar hadn't noticed.

Before she could add another comment they were interrupted by Kaz and Oliver.

"Hey guys, our shifts over so we're heading home." Oliver waved.

"Yeah, Horace said that he's moving frostie out of here and into room 23." Kaz added, grinning when Arctica rolled her eyes at the nickname. "See ya at school tomorrow!" He said and the duo exited out the elevator.

"Well i guess we should be heading to our rooms. I'll show you yours." Skylar added.

Arctica nodded and stood up, before immediately leaning against the bed as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Hey... You okay?" Skylar said when she saw the super almost fall.

"Yeah..." She nodded. "Just a little nauseous... I'll be better after some sleep." She smiled and pushed past the sick to the stomach feeling, then followed Skylar to her room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile 3000 Miles away...**

"You fool! What did i tell you about watching your back!" A deep voice bellowed, echoing through the dank, dark cavern. "You almost ruined our plan before we'd even begun!" The large man, clad in red and black armour glared at his new partner.

"I'm sorry Psyfire! I needed to fetch those files, how was I supposed to know frostbite would attack me? She's hardly even a super hero!" The smaller of the two, Echo, defended.

"Yet she knocked you out in one hit!" Psyfire sighed and shook his head. "Well... It doesn't matter now, she won't be our concern much longer."

Echo looked confused. "What do you mean sir?"

"I struck her with a wave of dark fire. As we speak the dark energy is spreading through her body, untraceable to any of Diaz' machines. She will cease to exist in a matter of days and there's nothing Horace Diaz can do about it." He laughed darkly, his hands blazing with bright red flames.

* * *

 **So i hope that wasn't too big of a let down. Please review! I love and need constructive criticism!**

 **Big shout out to TKDP for the review as well as the help with ideas and the name arctica! If you haven't already, you should really check out her stories :)**

 **Until next time! Midnight Rose out! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Finally got this chapter up :D i had it all ready to post yesterday, then Fanfiction decided to have its problems :( sorry for such a late response!**

 **Thanks so much to 1 for Following and favouriting my story :D**

 **I will respond to the reviews at the end of the chapter :)**

* * *

Arctica groaned as she woke up. Her body ached all over from her fight the day before, there was a bad burn on her upper back and she still had a bit of a head ache, but her nausea had subsided at least. She sighed and slowly climbed out of her bed.

After a quick shower and changing into a clean change of clothes, lent to her by Skylar, and headed out to the main room. She made sure the burn was hidden before heading out; imagine trying to explain that to the teachers!

"Arctica! Hurry up or we'll miss the bus!" She heard Skylar yell from the front desk.

"Sorry! I overslept." She grinned sheepishly and hurried over to the door.

Skylar rolled her eyes and smiled as they headed out of the hospital and towards the nearest bus stop. "How you feeling?" she asked her.

Arctica shrugged. "A little stiff, but much better. I think Horace is going to discharge me soon." She answered as the two climbed onto the school bus, moving to the back where Kaz and Oliver were sitting.

"Hey guys." Arctica grinned at them, shuffling in the set of chairs in front of them.

"Arc! Your back already?" Kaz seemed a little surprised that the young super was heading to school so soon after her fight.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad." Arctica grinned. "Just a minor burn and headache, nothing that I can't handle." Okay so she might be under exaggerating things just a bit, but there was no way she was going to miss out on school. Besides it was Friday, she could rest over the weekend.

"Isn't fire your weakness?" Oliver asked her, thinking over her only issue so far.

"Yeah… but luckily this one wasn't so bad, it only knocked me out." She shrugged. "Anyway... Can I copy your homework? I didn't really have time to do mine."

"Oh! Yeah! Can I borrow it too Oliver." Kaz grinned.

"Really Kaz? Again?" he sighed and pulled out his homework for the two to copy. "Fine. But make sure you give it back to me before we get there, i don't want to get into trouble with the teachers because of you. Again." He muttered, earning an eye role from his best friend.

* * *

Back in the evil lair a few thousand miles away, Echo was hunched over a large monitor, seeming to be working on some or another code, when an error message shot up.

"Master! You have to see this!" he yelled to Psyfire. "Its Tecton and Solar flare! They've infiltrated the base!"

"I see… carry on! I shall go and deal with those two now. I expect to see some progress when I return!" Psyfire voice boomed, causing a shiver to run down the smaller villain's spine.

"Y-yes sir…" he stuttered, turning back to the screen.

* * *

"Ugh… today was so boring! Can that history teacher honestly talk with any less enthusiasm? It was like being lectured by a robot." Skylar groaned, and then did an impersonation of their History teacher.

Arctica giggled. "I know! I mean this is only my second day of Normo School, but shouldn't teachers actually pretend they enjoy their jobs?"

They girls started laughing as they headed to the rec room, swiftly interrupted by Horace. "Ah! Frostbite! I was wondering where you'd gone off to." He smiled. "I would like to run a few more scans on you, and check the burn on your back… but as I don't really feel like adding more work to my schedule, I'll let the Normos deal with that." After a quick glance at his watch, he adds. "They'll be here any minute. Bye!" he smiles and dashes of to… who knows where."

Arctica nodded and continued to the rec room to wait for the two.

About half an hour later Kaz and Oliver burst into the room. "Arc! You have to come check this out!" Oliver waved her over. "Tecton and Solar Flare followed a lead to where Echo and whoever knocked you out are hiding!" this caught her attention, Arctica quickly got up and followed the two boys to the main room, when solar flare was lying unconscious.

"He somehow knocked out both of them and captured Tecton!" Kaz added.

"Tecton?" Arctica asked, her eyes wide in shock. "He managed to capture him? How?"

"We don't know!" Oliver answered. "I'm guessing this villain caught them off guard and has Tecton in a prison that has some sort of gold in it or maybe-"

"Anyway." Kaz rolled his eyes, interrupting Oliver's rant. "The whole hospital is freaking out! Whoever this guy is, he managed to take out two of the strongest Super Hero's so easily!"

"Yeah, Luckily Solar flare seems to be fine, there wasn't any dark fire in her system, but she is going to be out of action for a while." Oliver added as the finally arrived at the main room.

There was a buzz around the room, almost all the hospital staff was there, all of them seeming worried or scared.

"Arctica! There you are!" came a voice behind her, she turned around to see Horace Diaz walking over to them. "I wanted to know if there was anything at all you remember that could help."

She shook her head. "No. he got me from behind, same as Solar flare. Speaking of which, how is she?"

"She's stable." Horace smiled. "She should wake up in a day or two. Her injuries were a little more severe than yours, minus the poison of course." He added, before heading off again. "Oh, and please get that burn seen to! The sooner its healed the sooner I can get you out of here!" he grinned.

Arctica frowned. "How many other heroes are well enough to fight?" She asked Kaz and Oliver, from the looks of things, they were going to need as many super heroes as possible.

"There's the crusher, captain atomic, incognito and you at the moment. Half the heroes are at some holiday party thing Remix is throwing for the next week. And the rest are severely weakened from having to deal with their villains." Oliver answered. "Oh and there might be a couple other heroes, weaker ones that aren't really called apon that much."

Arctica sighed. This day was not looking promising. "Great… Well, I'll try help sort this out later, but first I need someone to rub some healing lotion on my back, who do I ask for that?" As soon as she said this, both boys hands shot up, and she rolled her eyes. "Really? You guys are pathetic." She said, but grinned to let them know she was joking.

 **Thanks to DisneyChannelLover and TKDP for your continued support and your reviews! It inspired me to put this up sooner :D**

 **PM Responses:**

 **DisneyChannelLover: I hope I updated this soon enough for you :) I wish It could have been faster though :'(**

 **TKDP: he he you'll see soon enough what I have planned for the darkfire poison :D**

 **Oh but on another note, who is excited about the season finally? Just 1 week until The Mother of all villains airs! :D I can't wait XD**

 **Anyway, that is enough from me, I will try my best to get the next chappie up soon, and hopefully it will not take as long as this one did, so sorry for that :'(**

 **Bye! See you next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

As Arctica was about to head off for a check up and treatment, when a deep, sinister voice was heard. She, along with the few others that were there spun around to face the TV screen, where a figure was shown, wearing a black mask that covered the top half of his face, showing only his mouth.

"Hello Mighty Med, My name is Psyfire." The voice said rather smugly. "I am a new Villain. The one that has been slowly taking out all of your supers. Though that weakling, Frostbite was an accident, at least it means one less hero to worry about." He smirked. "I timed my attacks to perfectly coincide with the majority of the Hero's 'vacation.' Now with so few of you, and no way to contact the others, I will be able to destroy mighty med with ease." He gave a deep, throaty laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hang on." Kaz piped in. "What do you mean about Frostbite? She's standing right here!" he added gesturing to Arctica, who in turn morphed into her disguise.

"What?! The blast I sent should have killed her by now. My poison was supposed to have destroyed her!" The villain bellowed and turned to glare at her. "How are you still alive girl?"

Arctica glared at him. "What are you talking about? I feel completely fine!" she thought for a moment, then grinned. "Wait, do you mean that dark Energy Horace found in my blood? Well he cured it! He gave me an antidote for it!"

Psyfire contemplated this. "Interesting… so he managed to detect some of that energy." He grinned. "Diaz, would this serum be the same one that was developed for The Shadows dark energy?"

Horace, who had arrived in time for the villains call nodded. "Yes. Why?"

The villain laughed that creepy laugh again. "Really? Well then kid." He said, looking back at Arctica and ignoring Horace's question. "I'm afraid you're still infected. That 'cure' only delayed the effects. Maybe even altered them a bit. My guess is you have 24 hours, before it has consumed you."

Arctica felt her blood run cold. She went week at the knees and had to lean on one of the gurneys for support. The rest of Psyfire's words were tuned out, she felt numb all over. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she stared back at the screen, her face unreadable, managing to catch the end of Psyfire's sentence. "…Attack Mighty Med. And there is nothing you can do about it. Until next time, good bye Mighty Med." The screen went black and the Mighty Med staff that had watched it went into a panic frenzy, though she barely noticed it. Out of the corner of her eye Kaz, Oliver and Skylar came over to her; all three had expressions of sympathy, fear and worry.

"Hey Arc… you okay?" Kaz asked her, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Of course she's not okay! She just found out that she's going to die!" Skylar yelled, slapping him upside the head.

Oliver face palmed. "Guys! Shut-"

"I'm fine!" Arctica snapped at them. "Let's just… focus on finding this bastard." She added, hopping off the bed, and wiping all emotion from her face. "If he's telling the truth, and I- I only have 24 hours, then I plan to make good use of my short time, by stopping this Bastard." She said, forcing a small smile.

* * *

A few hours later, after settling the panic stricken mob in the Hospitals lobby, the quartet of Skylar, Kaz, Oliver and Arctica had set to work finding as many super Hero's as possible. So far, they had recruited Grey Granit, Incognito, The Crusher, Alley Cat and Owl Girl. They had hoped to have more heroes, or even a couple stronger ones, but they would have to make use of what they had.

The four of them, plus the added supers were plotting on how they should attack the Villains base, and there was some serious arguing about it. Arctica though, was staying out of it, she only had about 15 hours left to live and she didn't want to spend them arguing with her friends.

Oliver and Skylar were leading the debate, and trying to sort out the ongoing argument about their plan of action. Kaz, who was pretty much just waiting for the action to happen, decided to go and check on. Arctica was doing.

"Hey Arc, how're ya doing with all of this?" He asked her, sitting next to her on the gurney.

"I'm fine. I'll be dead by this time tomorrow, but I'm fine." She joked, offering him a small smile.

"Hey. Don't talk like that, we're going to stop this guy, and maybe we can find a cure as well." He said, trying to comfort her. "I promise, I won't give up until we find a cure."

Arctica smiled, though she doubted very much that he would actually be able to save her. "Thanks Kaz." She hesitated, before giving him a small quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's see if we can speed up this assault. Those guys' arguing is really not helping us." She hopped off the bed before he could answer and headed to Oliver and Skylar, resisting a laugh at Kaz's goofy grin.

"We have to sneak in! A frontal assault will never work with such a strong villain." Oliver was arguing.

"No. this guy knows we're coming, there's no way we can sneak in." Arctica piped in. "There's only two of them, and one of them is pathetically week in everything but computer programming and Hacking. We need one person to go after him, and one person to free Tecton." She added, receiving a few nods and murmurs of agreement. "Owl Girl, can you take out Echo, and bring him back to Mighty Max, and Alley Cat can you free Tecton, and then lead him to the action. The rest of us meanwhile will go after Psyfire. Sound good to everyone?" Arctica asked the crowd.

Everyone nodded in agreement and changed into their super hero clothes, if they had not already. Kaz and Oliver had been given guns that shot blasts of ice. Although Arc and Skylar were not particularly happy with having the two Normos join them, they knew that there was no way they could stop them from coming if they tried.

"Okay, Everyone ready to go?" Oliver asked.

"Let's go kick some Villain Booty!" Kaz yelled in answer, receiving cheers from the remaining hero's, as the small group headed out, to face their deadly foe.

* * *

 **Okay guys! Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed, I was growing impatient to get this up for you guys :) I hope it's an okay chapter! And I am sorry I didn't get it up as soon as I wish I could have. Oh! And good news! In two weeks, I'm getting a new charger for my laptop! This means that soon I will be able to update a lot faster! Woo Hoo! :D hope fully there will be another update before then though, maybe two if I get the time.**

 **But what did you guys think? Please review! I love any criticism you guys have :D**

 **Oh! And a big shout out to my awesome reviewers! Disney Channel Lover and TKDP! Thanks for your reviews!**

 **TKDP:**

 **I hope you don't want kill me now that it turns out she's not doing as well as originally thought XD but you'll see soon enough what will happen to her.**

 **Disney Channel Lover:**

 **Thanks for being so understanding, it means a lot :D sorry for the delay in this Chapter though.**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading! Please review! Love you guys! :D**

 **Until next time**

 **X-X Midnight Rose X-X**


End file.
